


Movie Date, Finally!

by PepelSky



Series: Nam JooHyuk is Bae <3 [1]
Category: Korean Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, GunHoo from Return of Superman, GunHoo is your son with JooHyuk, marriedau, movie house shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepelSky/pseuds/PepelSky
Summary: You've been married to Nam JooHyuk for two years now and recently welcomed your first baby boy three months ago. Since GunHoo's birth, you stayed right next to him until JooHyuk demands you go out for a movie, just the two of you, for once after a long time. And you couldn't say no to your oldest baby boy.





	Movie Date, Finally!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when we just had a blackout and I was bored and my battery was running out and I've been into Nam JooHyuk lately and I'm suffering from writer's block with my other two fics on AFF so here goes this impromptu drabble.  
> Enjoy!

"Are you sure he'll be fine? What if he cries all night?" You asked your husband as he drove away from his mum's place where you'd left your 3 month old son, GunHoo. 

"He'll be fine love, mum knows just how to calm and soothe him. You know they'll be alright." He calmly replied.

You decided not to talk about it anymore. You were already on your way anyway and it had been so long since the two of you went out alone so you needed to cherish this moment. 

However, as you sat holding hands at the couple's seat in the very last row, you couldn't help but send messages to your mother in law every now and then to check on your GunHoo. 

"Relax, babe." You heard JooHyuk whisper to you even though you were several rows away from the other closest people also watching the movie. 

You inhaled deeply before smiling at him and nodding at him. He then took your phone and put it in the pocket out of your reach. "Babe!" You complained, trying in vain to get it back.

He swiftly pushed you back into a proper sitting position and kissed you softly. "Sshh! You're disturbing the others." He kissed you again, a bit more passionately this time. 

Though you were caught up in the kiss, you couldn't help but feel like he was straining his neck and so you pushed him away slightly. He raised a questioning brow at why you stopped him. "You'll hurt your neck"

He smiled naughtily at you, "Well, something can be done about that." He then grabbed your waist and lifted you to straddle his lap. "Much better now."

He started kissing you again, deeper and even more wanting. You felt yourself burn up and you wished you had spent your alone time on your couch and not in a public movie house. "If we continue with this, you're gonna get me too worked up I won't be able to stop myself from disturbing the others." You whispered to him when you separated to breathe.

"We just have to be really quiet and really slow." Came the reply before he attacked your lips once more. His hands wandered to your back where their weight felt just right before he started fondling you, making you desire more. 

You couldn't help but moan when he ground his hips upwards and you could feel his excitement through the clothes. "I want you, please." You breathed out before he covered your mouth with one of his hands.

"Just like this babey, right in here and right now. Give it to me." He kissed down your neck, one hand still covering your mouth whilst the other encircled your waist and guided you to ground down into him.

The overwhelming feeling made you want to scream but you remembered you were in public which made you even hotter. When he increased his pace and intensity, you just knew you couldn't hold back any longer and no longer needed his guiding hand on your waist. He reached for the buttons on your blouse and you helped him to unbutton them so he could slip his hand inside, skin to skin. The warmness of his hand had you buckling down uncontrollably and you bit his hand in an effort to stop yourself from screaming out as you reached your high.

He didn't stop rolling into you even as you tried to calm down. You felt his hips stutter violently and he grunted uncontrollably into your chest. You gave him a lazy kiss as he caught his breath. Only then did you remember where you were and you felt a big wave of embarrassment wash over you.

"Relax, babey." He told you once more before he hugged you tightly and kissed your ear softly. 

When you finally sat back besides him after buttoning your blouse and making yourself presentable, you couldn't help but laugh out loud when he asked "Got some tissues in your purse?" Only then did the people sitting closest to you turn their heads towards you in annoyance and a silence request that you shut up... Or maybe only then did you notice them do that.


End file.
